


Undertale: Under the Mountain

by CianCat (Scaryblackcatgirl123)



Series: The Fallen Human [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is a disembodied voice, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Flowey Is A Dick, Frisk is emotional, Gaster is Sans and Papyrus' dad, Gaster is still alive but invisible, Has my idea on what happened to Gaster, Human-ish Sans, Lots of trauma in the Skelebro's past (Papyrus doesn't really notice/remember), Mentions of Undertale Genocide Route, Occasional POV Sans, Other Additional Tags May Be Added, POV Frisk, Sans has a sister, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scaryblackcatgirl123/pseuds/CianCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human may trip and fall when walking,<br/>And find a flower that could be talking,<br/>A world of monsters may fight for their soul,<br/>While they themselves try to open a door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale: Under the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ivytale: Kill or Be Killed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508161) by [Miss_InkPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_InkPen/pseuds/Miss_InkPen). 



> This is my first Undertale fanfic, sorry if it's bad. This story was a random idea I had while reading other stories. It's supposed to be the plot of the Undertale game with some added story line. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Also, all rights to the Undertale story belong to the creator and developer of the game, Toby Fox.

**Undertale**

 

_"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters."_  A female voice said,  _"One day, a war broke out between those two races."_ Where was it coming from?  _"After a long battle, the humans were victorious over the monsters."_ She couldn't see anything as the voice continued with the story,  _"They sealed the monsters underground with a powerful spell."_ She realized that the story was actually beginning to sound a little familiar, as if she had heard it somewhere before,  _"Now the legends say that those who climb the mountain never return. So be careful."_ Huh? What does that last part mean?

Suddenly she opened her eyes to see the sun. OW!! That was a bad idea, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. She saw, a lot of trees. She looked a little more and noticed she was on a grassy slope. But where? She couldn't really remember. She thought hard, what had she been doing before she got, wherever she was. Then it all came rushing back, the fight she had had with her best friend last night, running away from the apartment she'd shared with her, and driving to her comfort place, Mount Ebott. 

Thinking back to what had happened brought tears to her eyes once again. She knew she could be clumsy sometimes but she hadn't expected to knock over her friend's most loved possession while trying to make some tea, and when she'd tried to fix the item it just made the situation much worse to the point she'd run out of the house with tear's in her eyes. She pushed the memory to the side and wiped away the tear's that were forming. She couldn't dwell on the things that made her sad, she needed to try and cheer herself up. Fill herself with the determination to face her friend again.

She looked around again to try and get her bearings. It didn't work, apparently she'd just run blindly into the forest last night without any idea of where she was going. She saw that she'd brought a knapsack with her when she left in such a hurry. It was filled with only what was in it when she'd grabbed it which consisted of a sweater, her journal, and a pen. Well, some of it could be useful but not in her current situation when she was lost somewhere on a mountain. 

She then remembered the dream she'd been having before she woke up. Just thinking about it sent a slight shiver up her spine. The way the voice sounded had been kind of creepy. She mostly remembered the last thing that voice had said. She shook her head, why did she keep thinking about the things that worried her the most? She had to keep her mind focused on what made her happy. She thought about her pet cat Darren, how soft his fur was, how happy it made her when she could hear his purr, she smiled just at the thought of it.

She then made up her mind and stood. She grabbed her bag and started walking. Where to? She had no idea. She just needed to get herself a bit happier. She decided to go exploring a bit, mostly because she needed to find a way out of the area she was and to learn more about the area as well so that if she ever wanted to, she could come back.

After a while of walking around and looking at the animals she stumbled across a cave. The inside was almost overgrown with vines, but not so much so that she couldn't look around inside. She walked through the entrance and started towards the back. A small ways in she noticed a light up ahead and walked towards it. As she got closer she realized that what the light was illuminating was a giant hole in the ground. Her thoughts flashed back to what the voice had said just before she woke up and decided she would be extra careful here. Unfortunately what she didn't realize was that her foot had caught on a vine.

She pitched forward and tried to catch herself on the ground when she noticed she had just fallen into the giant hole! She couldn't even scream as she fell towards the bottom below.

* * *

 

When she woke up again she was lying on something soft and springy. She immediately thought she was lying on her couch and what had happened before had just been a dream. When she opened her eyes though she saw the sky far above. She sat up and immediately regretted it. Not only had she slept on the hard ground last night, but she had just fallen down a several mile deep hole and landed on something that had broken her fall. She arched her back as she sat up and it made a series of popping noises. Might have been good might have been bad, but at least her back felt better.

She stood up and realized that what she'd been lying on had been a bed of golden flowers. She felt bad for hurting such a nice bed of flowers, but when she looked at them closely she noticed not the slightest bit of damage had been done to them. She looked around the area she had fallen. It seemed to be a cave that had some sort of hallway leading somewhere away from it. Since she didn't think she could climb out of the hole she decided to see if there was a different way out of the cave.

She walked down the hallway and noticed a door leading to another part of the cave. The door was very odd. It had been carved in a regal style and she wondered who could have carved it. Her mind was leading her back to the story her dream had been telling her, but she pushed it aside. No way could monsters actually exist.

She walked through the door and noticed a light source similar to the one that had illuminated the hole she had fallen through, but instead of it illuminating a hole it showed a patch of grass with a single flower similar to the ones she had landed on except it's center was white and it had a smiling face. Wait... What!? How could a flower have a face? That just didn't make sense! She walked a little farther into the room thinking that the flower wasn't real when it suddenly seemed to notice her coming towards it. The flower's smile brightened.

"Howdy!" It said, "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" she stood stiffly staring at the flower in shock.

"Hmmm..." It started talking again, "You're new to the Underground, arent'cha?"

"Golly, you must be so confused." It smiled at her, "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"

She just kept staring at the flower not knowing what to do, "I guess little old me will have to do." 

"Ready?" It asked, "Here we go!" 

The room then got even darker than before and a red glow appeared around her, she looked down and saw a red heart floating just in front of her.

"See that heart?" Flowey asked, "That is your Soul, the very culmination of your being!" She looked down at the red heart again, not quite believing what Flowey had said about it being her Soul.

"Your Soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

Finally she managed to find her voice, "What's LV stand for?" she asked.

"What's LV stand for?" It repeated, "Why, Love, of course!"

"You want some Love, don't you?" She wasn't quite sure how to answer that question, thankfully Flowey kept talking without waiting for an answer. 

"Don't worry," It said, "I'll share some with you!"

"Okay?" she managed to say quietly, Flowey winked.

"Down here, Love is shared through..." It paused and emitted something that looked kind of like white pollen, "Little white..." It paused again, "'Friendliness pellets.'"

She wasn't quite sure what was happening, but she decided it couldn't hurt to hear what else Flowey had to say.

"Are you ready?" It asked, "Move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey said excitedly.

Quickly the pollen started moving towards her. She reached out to catch one like it had said to and felt a white hot pain shoot up her arm and engulf her. She staggered and looked at the flower. Its friendly smile had morphed into an evil toothy grin, "You idiot." it said as she staggered again from the pain, "In this world, it's kill or BE killed."

"Why would Anyone pass up an opportunity like this!?" It said gleefully as a ring of the pollen from earlier encircled her leaving no room for escape. "Die." it said as it laughed gleefully.

She felt like she might pass out from the pain clutching at her stomach as it just got worse and worse. As the ring started to close in she closed her eyes waiting for the finishing blow. She then felt a warm sensation pass through her, similar to drinking hot chocolate soon after you've gotten in from the snow outside. She felt the pain start to numb and soon it was completely gone.

She opened her eyes, the ring of pollen was gone and she was still alive. Flowey seemed to be just as confused as she was, and the situation got even more confusing when a ball of blue fire came hurtling out of nowhere knocking Flowey across the room where the flower disappeared into a crack in the wall.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth." A motherly voice said, she looked to the other side of the room where the fire had come from and saw a goat?

The goat looked at her with kind eyes and walked towards her. Fearful of another attack she backed away. 

"Do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." The lady said with a smile, "Might I ask, what is your name my child?"

She was definitely still scared, but she decided it would be a good idea to answer Toriel.

"Frisk" she said, "My name is Frisk."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, all of the character development for Frisk will come after this chapter. So if you were confused as to why I didn't say anything detailed about the main character it's because I was waiting for later on in the story.


End file.
